


The Ghost & Mrs. Suarez

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Movies [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Ghost and Mrs. Muir Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In the 1900s, A widowed woman who moved to Mexico after her husband's death but she discovered that the ghost of a angry captain that haunt this mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

A beautiful young woman with bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a beige hat with flowers, a grayish red dress and black boots. She carried an umbrella. Her name is Frida Nunez.

She was doing proper lady lessons when she heard a beautiful singing voice.

It was a young man with black hair, black mustache, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a bowler hat, a black suit over his white shirt, white socks and black shoes. His name is Emmanuel Suarez.

But the mean girls make fun of Frida for falling in love with Emmanuel and His mother didn't like him hanging out with "commoners" like Frida and his older sister makes fun of him.

So Emmanuel invited Frida to a cemetery where he proposed to her and Frida said yes.

And Frida's maiden name is changed to Suarez when they got married.

But one tragic day after they got married, Emmanuel died from lung cancer thanks to his mother.

Frida has no choice but to moved to Mexico and that's how the story began.......


	2. Chapter 2

A carriage was now driving to Mexico.

Frida sees the mansion

Frida thought nervously Keep it together Frida Suarez it's just an mansion I mean what's the worst that could happen as she walked to a mansion.

Frida rings the door bell

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

Frida opens the door

Frida said "Hello it's me Frida Suarez and I bought a-"

Door slam

Frida thought nervously Uh-oh 

And then a young woman named Marigraciela Martinez-Perez. She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink hat with feathers, a dark blue dress and white boots. She hugged Frida.

"Hi Frida!"

"Marigraciela would you please stop hugging our new roommate" a voice called

It was Pablo Perez, Marigraciela's husband

He has brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, brown mustache and a five ol clock shadow. He wears a black bowler cap, a black suit over his white shirt and black shoes.

"Yes Pablo" 

Marigraciela said "Frida I just heard that the mansion is haunted by the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky Mexican captain named Manny Rivera."

Frida gasped 

Frida thought Manny Rivera ghost of a angry captain


	3. Chapter 3

Frida fell asleep immediately, and slept peacefully for several hours. She awoke suddenly, feeling the presence of someone else in her room. She switched on the bedside lamp, and saw the figure of a tall, mexican handsome man looking at her and angry. The man was wearing clothing of the eighteen hundreds, and his black-brown hair was covered by his captain hat 

Frida said "W-who are you"

"Who am I who am I they call me Captain Manuel Pablo O' Brien Equihua Gutierrez Rivera but some people calls me Manny. What's yours"

He bows, but his head falls off.

Manny muttered angrily as he reattach his head.

Frida gulped "Fridaniella Nunez but some people calls me Frida"

Manny said "Frida what a beautiful name"

Frida blushed.

Thunder crashing

Manny said "Frida you know ghosts can't blush"


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you a ghost?”, Frida asked.

“Yes”, Manny replied. “A ghost, a spirit, an ethereal being. Whatever you want to call me”.

"Are you angry"

"Yes i was angry at people for living in my house!"

"Manuel Rivera tell me about yourself" Frida said

Manny sighed "Okay"

"Don't tell anyone this or i destroy you but....."

Manny began his story.

“I was a sea captain”, Manny said. “I never married. I had a romance with a young woman. She told me that she loved me and wanted to marry me, but she turned out to be a liar.She was already married, and after I found that out, I broke up with her, and she went back to her husband. I was broken hearted, and after that I didn’t seek a partner again. I built this house in 1883, and was very happy living here. Then, in 1893, when I was thirty seven, my ship was caught in an Atlantic storm, and sank. I and my entire crew drowned. My spirit came back here, and I have dwelt in this house since then. I have never appeared to any of the other owners. But when i saw you, You're a free spirited woman with a heart of gold."

“Now please tell me your story, Fridaniella”, he said.

Frida told Manny about her husband's death.


End file.
